harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ariana Dumbledore
Ariana Dumbledore (ur. 1885 – zm. 1899 r.) — czarownica półkrwi, jedyna córka i najmłodsze dziecko Percivala i Kendry Dumbledore`ów. Była młodszą siostrą Dyrektora Hogwartu - Albusa Dumbledore`a oraz barman gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem - Aberfortha. W wieku sześciu lat, została zaatakowana przez mugolskich chłopców, którzy widzieli jak uprawia magię. Atak ten zostawił w niej trwały uraz, który spowodował osłabienie jej zdolności do panowania nad magią. Wydarzenie to spowodowało, że jej ojciec - Percival w ramach zemsty zaatakował jej oprawców, za co został zesłany do Azkabanu. W tym czasie Kendra wraz dziećmi przeniosła się do Doliny Godryka, ukrywając Arianę z dala od ludzi. Nie znając jej historii, osoby, które ją widziały były przekonane o tym, że jest ona przetrzymywana i więziona. Gdy miała czternaście lat, w czasie jednego z ataków wywołała wybuch, który zabił jej matkę, Kendrę. Po jej śmierci opiekę nad siostrą przejął starszy brat, Albus. Ariana Dumbledore zmarła w wyniiku morderczego zaklęcia, w czasie kłótni i pojedynku do którego doszło między jej bratem Albusem, a jego przyjacielem Gellertem Grindelwaldem. Wydarzenie to miało ogromny wpływ na dalsze życie jej braci. Albus, został najdłużej kierującym i najbardziej znanym dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, a jej ulubiony brat Aberforth stał się właścicielem i barmanem w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem w Hogsmeade. Biografia Wczesne życie Ariana była najmłodszym z trojga dzieci Kendry i Percivala Dumbledore`ów urodzona w 1885 roku w Mould-on-the-Wold, angielskiej czarodziejskiej miejscowości. W wieku sześciu lat została przyłapana na uprawianiu magii przez miejscowych chłopców(mugoli). Atak ten wywołał u niej emocjonalne blizny, przez które nie mogła już kontrolować swojej magii. Jej ojciec w ramach zemsty za krzywdy swojej córki ich zabił, przez co trafił do Azkabanu. Nie chciał ujawnić przyczyny swojego ataku, ponieważ miał świadomość, że jego córce groziło trafienie do Szpitala Św. Munga, ponieważ łamała ona zasady statutu tajności czarodziejów. W celu utrzymania córki w tajemnicy oraz by była ona bezpieczna, Kendra Dumbledore zdecydowała się przenieść razem z rodziną do Doliny Godryka. Wielu z mieszkańców nie wiedziało o jej istnieniu. Ariana była słodka i miła, ale gdy nie mogła kontrolować swojej magii stawała się niebezpieczna. Często zastanawiano się też, dlaczego Kendra nie wysłała Ariany do Hogwartu, jak również podejrzewano, że Ariana była charłakiem. Śmierć matki thumb|Ariana mająca czternaście latGdy Ariana miała czternaście lat, pewien epizod spowodował, że jej emocje i magia wymknęły się spod kontroli.W tym dniu w domu nie było jej brata, Aberfortha, który zawsze ją potrafił uspokoić. Ariana pod wpływem emocji wywołała wybuch, który zabił jej matkę, Kendrę Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore, który przygotowywał się do wyjazdu za granicę ze swoim przyjacielem Elphiasem Doge, został w Anglii by wziąć udział w pogrzebie matki oraz przejąć opiekę nad Arianą. Aberforth chciał opiekować się siostrą, jednakże jego starszy brat nalegał by dokończył swoją naukę w Hogwarcie. Śmierć Po pewnym czasie od zaopiekowania się siostrą przez Albusa, do Doliny Godryka przybył młody czarodziej - Gellert Grindelwald. Po wydaleniu z Instytutu Durmstrangu, za swoje praktyki z czarną magią , zamieszkał wraz ze swoją ciotką, Bathildą Bagshot. Albus i Gellert szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, snując wspólne plany dotyczące przejęcia świata czarodziejów i podporządkowania sobie mugoli "dla większego dobra". Aberforth zdenerwował się słysząc te plany, podkreślając, że Ariana nie jest w stanie przebywać z nim, gdy będzie spełniał swoje marzenia. Grindelwald się wściekł, twierdząc, że gdyby przejęli kontrolę nad mugolami, nie byłoby potrzeby ukrywania Ariany. Kłótnia doprowadziła do pojedynku, w czasie którego przypadkowo zginęła próbująca ich rozdzielić Ariana. Nigdy nie było również wiadomo, który z ich trójki był bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za jej śmierć. Po śmierci Natychmiast po śmierci Ariany, Grindelwald uciekł z miejsca zbrodni, obawiając się odwetu ze strony władz i utratą jego przyjaźni z Albusem., chociaż wydaje się że pewne uczucia między nimi zostały zachowane.thumb|left|Ariana na portrecie w barze Aberfortha Na pogrzebie Ariany Aberforth złamał Albusowi nos i oskarżył go o śmierć ich siostry. Aberforth nigdy nie wybaczył bratu udziału w jej śmierci, czego Albus nie mógł sobie nigdy darować. Ariana została pochowana na cmentarzu w Dolinie Godryka. Ich wspólny nagrobek został opatrzony epitafium: "...", wybranym przez Albusa. W zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, Albus zawsze widział swoją rodzinę oraz żywą i przede wszystkim zdrową, Arianę., choć zapytany twierdził, że widzi siebie trzymającego parę skarpetek. Rita Skeeter napisała zjadliwą biografię Albusa Dumbledore`a po jego śmierci w 1997 roku, w której zawarła upokarzające i przede wszystkim fałszywe oskarżenia dotyczące Ariany, jakoby była charłakiem nad którym znęcała się rodzina. Portret Ariany wisi w pokoju Aberfortha w jego Gospodzie pod Świńskim Łbem w Hogsmeade. Za tym portretem kryje się tajne przejście do Pokoju Życzeń w zamku Hogwart. Wykorzystane zostało dopiero po tym, jak uczniowie za pomocą Pokoju zaczęli walczyć z działaniami administracji Hogwartu pod dyrekcją Severusa Snape`a. Zostało użyte w celu przedostania do szkoły Harry`ego, Hermiony i Rona w 1998 roku przez Neville`a Longbottoma, a później innych członków Gwardii Dumbledore`a i Zakonu Feniksa, który odpowiedział na wezwanie do obrony zamku przed nadchodzącą armią Lorda Voldemorta. Wygląd zewnętrzny Harry Potter pomyślał, że Ariana, jako niemowlę "było niewiele większe od bochenka chleba i niczym szczególnym się nie wyróżniało." Osobowość Ariana doznała poważnego szoku po ataku w wieku lat sześciu. W wyniku tego, nie była w stanie kontrolować magii. Zdarzały jej się momenty, gdy była wściekła, dziwna i niebezpieczna, co często doprowadzało do niekontrolowanych wybuchów, jak ten, który zabił jej matkę. Jednak przez większość czasu Ariana była miła i delikatna. Według słów Aberfortha gdy była spokojna pomagała mu karmić kozy. Była też odważna, skoro próbowała przerwać pojedynek między trzema czarodziejami, co też doprowadziło do jej śmierci. Relacje Kendra i Percival Dumbledore Rodzice Ariany, Percival i Kendra Dumbledore, byli zdruzgotany w związku z atakiem na ich córkę. Ojciec Ariany przez swoją zemstę trafił do Azkabanu, a Kendra przeniosła się z rodziną do Doliny Godryka i opiekowała się córką. Ostatecznie, Ariana przypadkowo zabiła matkę w wybuchu wywołanym przez niekontrolowaną magię. Albus Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore by drugim bratem Ariany i najstarszym z dzieci Dumbledore`ów. Nie miał tak dobrych relacji z Arianą, jak Aberforth, ale kochał siostrę. Był zły, gdy musiał wziąć za nią odpowiedzialność po śmierci matki i zrezygnować ze swoich ambitnych planów. Od czasu jej śmierci jego boginem, było ciało Ariany. W 1991 roku, Albus Dumbledore powiedział Harry`emu Potterowi, że w lustrze Ain Eingarp widzi siebie trzymającego parę grubych, wełnianych skarpet. Tak naprawdę widział wtedy swoją całą rodzinę, szcześliwą, żywą i zgodną. Nie chciał się do tego przyznać każdemu, a zwłaszcza Harry`emu. Aberforth Dumbledore Aberforth był starszym i ulubionym bratem Ariany. Po ataku na nią, był on jedynym, który potrafił ją uspokoić kiedy wpadała we wściekłość. W wolnym czasie często we dwójkę karmili kozy. Tego dnia gdy Ariana w napadzie szału zabiła matkę, Aberfortha nie było w domu. Długo po jej śmierci Aberforth, już jako właściciel Gospody pod Świńskim Łbem posiadał portret swojej młodszej siostry, który skrywał tajne przejście do Pokoju Życzeń. Etymologia * Ariana to , włoski odpowiednik greckiego imienia "Ariadna" składającego się ari - "naj" i adne - "czysta, święta, szlachetna". * Ariana to żeński odpowiednik imienia "Arian" pochodzenia łacińskiego. Historia pochodzenia imienia # W mitologii greckiej Ariadna była kreteńską księżniczką, która pomogła Tezeuszowi zabić Minotaura. Legenda obraca się wokół labiryntu: ukrytego i zamkniętego miejsca z którego nie ma ucieczki. Nazwanie jej imieniem Ariany Dumbledore może nawiązywać do jej tragicznego życia i śmierci. # Istnieją podobieństwa między mitem, a relacją Ariany z jej starszymi braćmi. oraz ich rolą w jej życiu i w jej śmierci. Aberforth przedstawia bohaterską postać Tezeusza, walczącego z Gellertem i Albusem, którzy poprzez swoje wspólne działania odzwierciedlali naturę Minotaura. Aberforth był bardzo oddany siostrze, był również jej ulubionym bratem. Mitologiczna Ariadna również poczuła instynktowną sympatię do Tezeusza. Jak w greckim micie Ariana(Ariadna) pomaga Aberforthowi(Tezeusz) pokonać Gellerta i Albusa(Minotaur). Dodatkowo obie historie kończą się tragicznie. Tezeusz porywa, a następnie zostawia na wyspie Naksos. Czytając o historii Ariadny z mitu, można podejrzewać, że to Aberforth zadał Arianie Dumbledore śmiertelny cios. Alternatywnie można założyć, że albo nie potrafił albo nie próbował zapobiec jej śmierci. Ostatecznie jej śmierć istniała jako ciągłe źródło konfliktu między braćmi Dumbledore. Za kulisami * W filmowej adaptacji Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci w rolę Ariany Dumbledore wciela się Hebe Beardsall. * Choć Ariana jest przedstawiona w Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci część druga, Aberforth nie wyjaśnia jak umarła oraz jaka jest jej historia., tak jak zostało to opisane w książce. Może to wynikać z faktu, że Harry w tym momencie nie był zainteresowany tym, co wydarzyło się w przeszłości. * W filmie Harry Potter błędnie twierdzono, że zmarła w 1900 roku, mając wtedy trzynaście lat. thumb|left|Portret Ariany w mieszkaniu jej brata, Aberfotha Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 en:Ariana Dumbledore es:Ariana Dumbledore fr:Ariana Dumbledore it:Ariana Silente ru:Ариана Дамблдор fi:Ariana Dumbledore ja:アリアナ・ダンブルドア Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Rodzina Dumbledore Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Doliny Godryka Kategoria:Uczestnicy pojedynku w Dolinie Godryka Kategoria:Zmarli w 1899